gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Riki
Riki in Ginga Densetsu Riki Riki is the son of the legendary bear hound Shiro. At first, Riki does not get chosen by Takeda Gohei to be his new hunting dog because he is the runt of the litter. Riki stays with his mother until she is moved back to her original owner, Big sister Bizen, which upsets Riki greatly. Riki decide to be able to visit his mother. On his way to visit his mother, he gets attacked by Heiji and his pack. Riki tries to escape by jumping into the raging river. He is saved by Shiro, and told he must not cry until his mission has been accomplished. Riki is fascinated by Shiro's strength and speed, and takes his advice of eating more, causing him to become stronger. When Daisuke is attacked by Heiji and his pack, Riki bravely does his best to fight them off. {C Takeda Gohei and Shiro hear Riki's cries and growls and come to his rescue, chasing the wild dogs off. Takeda Gohei understands he has chosen the wrong dog, and starts to show greater interest in Riki. One day, Shiro and Takeda Gohei drove to the mountains along with other hunters and dogs to kill the bear, Akakabuto who had been attacking humans and animals lately. Riki hears his father's howls for help and rushes to his side. {C Here he finds a badly injured Takeda Gohei groping around for his rifle, which Riki quickly pulls over to him and then helps his father fighting Akakabuto. Shiro sees no other option than to push Akakabuto and himself into a crevasse to save Takeda Gohei and Riki. Shiro tell to Riki to take care of their master. After that, Ginga Densetsu Riki ends. Riki in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Riki is Takeda Gohei's best hunting dog. He is also Fuji's mate and Gin's father. On a hunt searching for traces of Akakabuto, Riki and Takeda Gohei get attacked by the bear. They both get badly wounded and cling to life by hiding in a cold crack in a cliff. Takeda Gohei tries to make Riki eat by chopping off his own leg and forcing the meat down Riki's throat, but Riki only throws the meat back up again. As Akakabuto appears, Riki attacks him despite Gohei's orders of leaving him alone. Daisuke appears with Gin on a snowmobile to help out, but only ends up making matters worse. Takeda Gohei manages to drag Daisuke into safety in the crack, but the day-old Gin is on his own outside, watching his father fight for his life. Riki is badly wounded, and uses his last ounce of strength to throw Gin to safety. Riki is too exhausted to drag himself to safety, and Akakabuto throws him into a deep crevasse. After that, Riki lost his memory, and only recalls the hate for Akakabuto, causing him to start the Ou army. As Gin joins the group, Riki doesn't remember having a son. Gin and the other dog's leave the Ou mountains to gather dogs, while Riki stays in the mountains to fight off Akakabuto's minions. {C When the final battle gets closer and the dogs return, Riki tries to use an ambush, all by himself on Akakabuto, but it turns out to be Akakabuto's son, Gaki, who is serving as a substitute . Several more bears appear, and they tear down trees and throw them on Riki, burying him alive. By a miracle, Riki survives, but is late for the final battle. He has regained his memory, and rushes to help his comrades and son. The wounded Smith can't bear to see his friends get killed, and finds Takeda Gohei to get him to shoot Akakabuto. Takeda Gohei shoots Akakabuto, but the bear survives. He gets up and strikes Gohei. Riki throws himself at Akakabuto to protect his son and owner, but is caught on the demon bear's claws. He tries again, but Akakabuto is ready, and catches him between his paws. Gin kills Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, which Riki has been taught by the wolf, Fuuga. In the manga, it is said Riki prohibits Gin of using the battouga because if the wolves find out they maybe come looking for Fuuga. Riki has been too badly wounded by the bear, however, and as he finishes his last words to his son and the first sunrays hit him, the great Leader of Ou takes his last breath and closes his eyes. Riki in Ginga Densetsu Weed Riki only appears as a spirit in the final battle against Hougen and in the credits as a character in the sky in the anime. In the manga he appears more both as a spirit and in flashbacks. While in the anime, Riki's ghost is silent, the manga version has Riki's ghost speaking to Hougen. See more pictures in Riki (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Riki Characters Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Family tree Category:Deceased (killed by Akakabuto) Category:Deceased (died of wounds)